O passado e o presente de Bella
by remirous
Summary: Isabella Cullen tem tudo que poderia ter ... A imortalidade , um marido , uma filha e uma família maravilhosa... Mas o que será que acontecerá quando Tanya Denali vai visitar os Cullen e revela um segredo que Bella nunca iria revelar?E se fossem segredos?
1. Prévia

**Prévia**

**Revelações...**

-BELLA É VERDADE QUE VOCÊ TEM UM IRMÃO?

-Na verdade ... Eu tenho 5 irmãos ..

**Lembrando o passado...**

- Minha mãe morreu no dia do meu aniversário , por isso eu não gosto de comemorá-lo ...

- Eu sinto muito...

**Uma Bella totalmente diferente... **

- Você já foi presa?

- 5 vezes , mas eu conheci um monte de gente legal lá na cadeia...

**E muitas outras coisas ...**

- Eu toco guitarra muito bem !

- Você se acha ...

-Eu não acho ... Eu tenho certeza!


	2. Capítulo 1  Tanya Denali

Capítulo 1 – Tanya Denali

POV Bella

Eu estou tão rabugenta hoje , também a minha rival vai ficar uns tempos aqui na casa grande … Aff to até parecendo a velha eu …Não, cala boca consiência! Eu posso dar mole e o Edward pode ouvir ... Aff como você é burra as vezes ... Eu? Burra ? Você que é!É você que não consegue pensar nada sem o seu marido te ouvir ... Aff ... Ta bom ! Eu não nem ai para o que você pensa , o que interessa é se você vai ou não proteger o seu marido da Tanya , vulgo vadia ... Eu vou! Agora cala a boca que ela ta chegando , eu tenho que abrir o meu melhor sorriso ...

Abri o melhor sorriso que eu consegui. É só isso que você conssegue fazer?Pelo amor de Deus ... O seu pai pagou muitos galeões pelo seu curso de teatro , e o melhor que você consegue é esse sorriso super falso ?

- CALA A BOCA! - eu gritei ... Ops! Eu não percebi que tinha gritado alto , eu queria gritar na cabeça, e agora ta todo mundo olhando para mim, até a Tanya ... - Desculpe eu estava gritando com a minha consciência ... - eu disse.

Ah! Ótima desculpa Bella agora todo mundo vai achar que você é uma louca que grita com a sua própria consciência ...

Tanya comprimentou todo mundo , menos eu ... Mas que abuso! Quem ela pensa que é?

Lancei um olhar bem penetrante para ela ... Mas ela nem ficou com medo ... Aff ...

- Bom,eu vim aqui para revelar uma coisa sobre ela - e ela apontou para mim ... Ai que medo [ Modo sarcástico off ] - a história dela é uma mentira... É so isso que eu tenho a dizer ... Mas eu tenho uma coisa para mostrar que vai provar que o que eu estou dizendo não é maluquice ... Eu vou mostrar um foto ... - Ela disse isso e mostrou uma foto que não prova que a minha história é uma mentira ... Aff que patético ... Isso cansa a minha beleza ...

[ N/A : a foto que a Tanya mostrou ]

OMG! Eu tô falando igual a antigamente ... Eu disse para você ... Você voltou consciência? Aff ... Ninguém merece!Voltei , eu fiquei um pouco magoada porque você me mandou calar a boca , mas eu já voltei..Pode ficar feliz agora!

- Bem isso é uma acusação muito forte ... Bella o que você tem a dizer? - perguntou Carlisle a mim.

- Eu quero dizer que essa foto não prova nada. - eu disse pouco , mas o que mais eu tinha para falar afinal ... Acho que nada!

- Mas eu não tenho só essa foto para mostrar , eu tenho um video de você e com o seu namorado ... - Quando ela disse isso eu olhei para ela com cara de "Tá de brincadeira , né?" - É isso mesmo! Não pense que você vai sair intacta disso ... - quando ela disse isso eu fiquei com tanta raiva que até levantei do sofá.

[ N/A: Eu disse que ela estava sentada num sofá?Não? Mas ela estava.]

- Ah é? Então mostra logo esse video. - eu disse entre os dentes olhando dentro dos olhos dela. Agora ela ficou com medo, eu senti ê ta voltando ! Ah não ! A minha consciencia voltou ... aff. Tinha até esquecido de você ... Mas eu nunca deixaria você esquecer de mim ... Infelizmente eu acho que não deixaria mesmo ...

Ela colocou o video no aparelho de DVD e ... Mas não é que a vadia ainda gravou num DVD ... Eu acho que ela só veio aqui para me "desmascarar" hahaha até parece que ela vai conseguir , mas enfim ela colocou o DVD no DVD e deu play .

[ modo vídeo on ]

Bella e um cara [ N/A : Olha o cara ] aparecem sentados em um sofá vermelho

[ N/A: Eu vou colocar B quando for a fala da Bella e D quando for do cara que você já vai descobrir o nome ]

B : Oi , eu sou Bella Swan

D : E eu sou Damon

B : E você provavelmente já nos conhece de outros carnavais ...

D : "de outros carnavais?" não tinha uma coisa mais begra para falar não?

B : Ah! Cala a boca , porque ninguém quer ouvir a sua voz ...

D : Como se alguem quisesse ouvir a sua .. aff

B : Dizer "aff" é coisa de mulher , será que você virou gay?

D : Ham? Claro que não!

Bella desliga a câmera

[ Modo video off ]

- - Esse vídeo não prova nada – eu disse até parece que ela iria conseguir "revelar" a minha "história"

- - Prova sim! Prova , que você mentiu todos esses anos para todo mundo , você sempre disse que o Edward foi o seu primeiro e único namorado ... Mas na verdade , ele não foi . – ela disse ... Aff ... até parece que eu já tive um namorado além do Edward ... ela confundiu o meu irmão com o meu namorado ... ela é muito burra mesmo - A primeira vez que eu vi esse vídeo , eu logo percebi que a relação entre vocês é muito intensa ...

- Mas é claro que a nossa relação é muito intensa ! Ele é o meu irmão ! – eu disse , OMG! Não acredito que eu disse isso ... Ai ! Você é muito burra ... Cala a boca consciência !

- - O QUE VOCÊ TEM UM IRMÃO ? – Gritou o Emmett finalmente alguém interferiu nessa baixaria ...

- - Na verdade ... Eu tenho 5


End file.
